Don't Waste Your Time On Me
by wordsoftreason
Summary: Rachel, a girl who moved to London from Lima where she meets Tina and Santana, her closest friends, gets a message from Q, a mysterious person on Tumblr who shares the passion about the same things. Where will it lead them and will they ever meet?
1. Maybe, I'll Find Out a Way

The first thing I did when I got home was turning on my laptop. I laid down on the couch, spreading all over it, realizing how actually tired I was and how my feet hurt. Anyone who says that working in a library is a piece of cake has a really bad sense of humor or is mental.

Tina has been helping me, of course, working in an enormous library that has two floors isn't easy at all, but it's the most beautiful place in the world for me. Libraries were like a heaven where I could hang out with books, because I didn't have any friends. Well, except for Tina, who was my first door neighbour when I moved to London from Lima, Ohio and Santana who I met in highschool.

I was just about to check my blog on Tumblr when I heard my mum.

"Rach, Tina stopped by to give you some books you left at her place last night."

I stood up from the chair as I fought my tiredness and went downstairs to see Tina. When I came down, she wasn't there anymore so I threw my mum a puzzled look.

"She said she had a date tonight so she couldn't stay", she explained.

"Oh right, it's friday night, a date with Artie", I remembered. Artie was so cute. A bit nerdy, but I liked him in a friendly way. He was very funny though. Tina was a lot like him and it was awesome. She told me how nervous she was when he finally asked her out so I really hoped everything would work out well.

I thanked my mum and went upstairs back to my laptop. When I opened the Dashboard, I saw redness in the right upper corner. I had a message. That was quite weird because rarely somebody talked to me.

_"Hey, I read what you wrote about Perks of Being a Wallflower, my thoughts exactly. Can't wait for the movie. :)", _the message said.

It made me happy because somebody actually wanted to talk with me. Too bad I couldn't see who sent it, because it was Anonymous so I couldn't reply privately, but I posted the answer on my blog.

I didn't expect the answer coming so soon, but the Anon surprised me again. We kept talking about what kind of music, movies, books we liked. It was lovely and it made me want to know more about that person who was hiding beneath the faceless icon. Occasionally I would ask him/her to reveal his/her name, gender, or the name of the blog where I could find more about the mysterious person, but he/she just kept teasing and saying that I will find out from time to time. I was so curious and that person somehow knew it, so the only information I got in the last, goodnight message was the signature: -Q with a heart.

I meant to call Tina to tell her about what just happened, but then I remembered she was on a date. Santana and I weren't as close as Tina and I, but we were pretty good friends. I was just about to call her when I found a message on my phone saying that she went out wih Brittany in the cinema and asked if I wanted to go with them. I saw it 3 hours later and I didn't wanted to disturb them. I guess I'll have to keep Q for myself for some time.

When tiredness really got to me, I went to bed, hoping that Q would talk to me again.

* * *

A/N:

What do you think? This is my second story, but the first about Faberry. :D I have a Brittana story so take a look at it, too. I'm sorry this has been a really short chapter, but that will change when Rachel finds out more about Q. I'll also try to bring a closer look to Santana, Tina and the rest of the characters you'll meet in the following chapters :)


	2. Wanna Be Starting Something

The next morning I went on Tumblr to see if Q sent any messages the moment I could see properly, but my ask box was empty. Usually, I never went on Internet before school, always after. Mostly because I thought after I start surfing, I wouldn't stop so I'd miss school. I was quite an addict and my mum always complained about that. But hey, better that than drugs. I reblogged a few pictures, hoping by that Q will know that I was online.

When I looked through the window, Santana was already waiting for me outside. Tina left early because she had something to do. I drank a tea my mum made really fast and hurried outside, trying not to be late even more.

"So, how was yesterday?" I asked after we greeted each other. Santana was really beautiful. However she looked, wherever she was and what she did, she was gorgeous. She was as the same height as me, she had mocha eyes, high cheekbones and plump lips. Her bronze skin was glowing on the morning sun. I liked her the most when she smiled. And others saw her beauty too. They also tried to use her, get in her pants, but she didn't let them. She didn't want anybody who she didn't like. And then she found Brittany who turned her whole world around, they are perfect for each other. I think you could actually say they are soulmates.

"All I can say is that we didn't see much of a movie. We left pretty early before the movie even ended to Brit's house because she was home alone and then she took off her -"

"Okay, okay. The details aren't necessary", I interrupted her before she could finish. I somehow assumed the ending. She chuckled.

"So Berry... what did you do yesterday?" She asked curiously, obviously expecting that I'll tell her I had a date or something like that.

"Oh, nothing special. Spent the whole night on Tumblr." Wow, my story was so interesting.

"Like that's something new", she scoffed. I shrugged my shoulder and she smiled.

"Look, I do love you the way you are, but I think you need to loosen up a bit and start enjoying your highschool days", her eyes that looked straight into mine were full of sincerity.

"I don't know..." I answered hesitantly.

"Come on. Britt texted me that a new guy transferred to our school today."

When we arrived to our school, I saw Tina in the hallway, gesturing to join her.. She was standing there with Artie and some very tall guy I didn't know.

"Hey, I'm Finn", he held out his hand and smiled nervously. He was tall, like, _really tall, _but I found him cute. There was something about his dorky grin.

"Rachel, nice to meet you. So, what's your story?" I smiled and he seemed to relax a little. I wanted to know more about him since he was new.

"My mum and my sister moved here from Arizona so we transferred to this school. I'm throwing a party this friday. My mum's out of town and I want to get to know everybody so I thought it was the fastest way to do that. You all are invited, of course, I already gave Artie the address. I hope I'll see you", He looked at me a little longer than others when he said the last sentence.

"We ain't missing the party", Artie said cheerfully.

"Great then. I must go now. My sister is waiting for me in the bookstore. She really likes to read and she stays a lot in her room on her computer, but I promise you'll meet her on the party, too", he said goodbye and left.

Santana and I left there to chat with Tina and Artie a bit, then procedeed to our class.

"You need to come. Come on, it's going to be fun", she kept persuading me.

"I guess I'll have to back off this time. You win", I said, defeated.

I had a feeling it would be interesting, but didn't share it with Santana. We'll see.

* * *

Another chapter. I hope the revealing of Q and their first encouter will be interesting. I won't give you any spoilers, you'll have to figure it out. So much ways... I really hope Rachel will have fun at the party, what about you? What do you think? :D xx


	3. Long Live the Reckless and the Brave

"Did you notice the way he was looking at you?" Tina kept nudging my hand while we were walking home from school.

"Seriously, I bet the thought of fucking you right there was wandering through his giant head", Santana was always very direct. She always said what she meant, even if it was good or bad. I really appreciated that trait of her because I hated when people weren't honest with me. Tina threw her a dirty look and then turned her head on the side to chuckle.

"Hey, he was kind of cute", I defended myself. I found him attractive, he was sweet. I liked geeky, shy, sweet guys over some egoistic, popular badasses who dated cheerleaders or other popular, beautiful girls. I never had a boyfriend so I always fantasized about one. I'd always picture him singing to me, us dancing in the rain, watching movies while we cuddle and other romantic stuff. None of them ever showed any interest in me, but I've been understanding it. Really, who would date me? A quiet, uptight, bookworm who prefered spending time on her laptop watching movies and tv shows, sobbing over fictional characters and bands, wasting her teenage years on Tumblr rather than partying around. Even girls didn't want to become friends with me, because I wasn't as pretty or as popular like they were, except for Tina and Santana. Well, Tina was quite popular and I always wondered why she was my friend. Santana wasn't popular either, but when she started dating Brittany who was a head cheerleader, she gain a reputation, but she didn't really like it. She didn't want to be known to whole school, she loved silence and peace, although usually she was very loud. Santana was a geek and she really kicked ass at calculus, while Brittany was failing so their teacher asked Santana to help Brittany. They started spending a lot of time at Santana's house and they sort of clicked.

"Wow, somebody's got a new crush", Santana kept teasing.

"Shut up, I don't. I know him for a day, I couldn't possibly be crushing on him."

"We'll see what will happen on the party."

"Nothing interesting", I reassured them.

"Like I said, we'll see", Santana clicked her tongue and smirked playfully.

* * *

**Friday afternoon and night**

"What is she going to wear?" Tina's voice echoed through the room while she practically dived through my wardrobe.

"This!" Santana threw a short, black dress into Tina's face when she peeked out.

They were roaming through my room like I wasn't even there, talking like I was invisible, but I didn't care. Santana said that she won't let me pick clothes for the party by myself so Tina and she will take care of that. She also said that she doesn't want Dora the Explorer on the party either. I looked up to see the piece of clothing she just threw into Tina's face.

"Oh my God", I shrieked when I saw black, narrow dress. It was very short and it fell just a little below my thighs.

"Santana, please. There's no way I'm going to wear that... that..." I couldn't find a word to describe it. Slutty, maybe, yeah.

"You will wear it. I won't let you wear your knitted sweaters or other grandma clothes to the biggest party of the year", Santana said firmly.

"The year barely started. No! I don't wanna look like I wanna sell my body to anyone who looks at me."

Santana wanted to say more, but Tina interrupted her.

"Rach, come on. I agree with you and I know you don't wanna look like a slut, but you won't. You just don't have that vibe. Trust me, you'll be beautiful and you'll have fun. You need to relax a little and enjoy for a little while. You can't be forever alone."

"Fine", I just couldn't fight with her when I saw the puppy look she was giving me, I grabbed the dress and put it on. I stood in front of the mirror while Santana and Tina settled at each of my sides. They both looked like they just visited Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

"My baby's growing up", Tina faked, wiping a non-existent tear from her eye.

"Wow, if I didn't love Brit I'd totally jump you", Santana added, chirping.

"Thank you, Santana, that's so sweet of you", I said sarcastically and actually took it as a compliment.

I did look good. Very unusual, because I never wore dresses like this one, but I looked good. My legs and my cleveage were emphasized. It was different than usual, but kind of hot. I felt a little uncomfortable, too, but didn't say anything, hoping it would go away.

Tina did my make up and I was even more satisfied by my looks. My big, brown eyes were outlined so my look was more open. I didn't want lipstick (Santana kept teasing me for that, saying that I don't want to drown someone who I'll be kissing tonight in it) so I chose lipgloss.

I took a picture and put it on Tumblr, saying that I'm going to a first party in my life, hoping Q would see it. I didn't know why, but I was intrigued by that mysterious person.

My mum worked night shift so thankfully she won't see me dressed up like this at all. Artie picked us up with his Land Rover that his parents bought for his 17th birthday. Brittany was already in the car when we entered. Finn's house was only 10 minutes of driving away.

When we arrived, there still wasn't a lot of people, we were slightly early. Finn greeted us and showed us around the house, complimenting our looks. Every time he sid something, he'd promptly check me out and every time he did that, I felt weird. Probably because nobody ever checked me out.

He offered us drinks and we all said yes. There were all kinds of alcohol. I chose juice Vodka, because Santana drank the same. When the rest of the school arrived, the real party began. The loud music started playing and in short time, everybody were dancing, including me, too. I drank three glasses of juice Vodka. That still didn't got to me fully, but when I drank a glass of beer, the alcohol started working its way.

I kept grinding to some guys and girls, dancing with them provocatively. Some of them didn't even notice it was me, some of them did. When they realized it was Rachel Berry, they'd just look puzzled for a second, then shrug their shoulders and continue dancing.

It felt good, not being rejected. Artie tought me to play beer pong and after a little while, I discovered my talent. Artie and me kept defeating Brittany and some football player named Sam, I think. Tina and Santana were also drunk. They kept laughing and cheering for us, mocking us for our drunkenness, not realizing they're actually worse than us.

Finn brought me more beer and I drank it like it was water. The room started spinning and I decided to sit on the stairs to cool off a bit.

"Hey", I heard a soft voice coming behind me. I turned around and saw a blonde girl sitting next to me. Her blonde hair was shoulder length. It seemed so silky under the lights, I wanted to run my fingers through it. But... her eyes were something extraterrestrial. The piercing green eyes with the hint of brown on the edges. She had a perfect nose and high cheekbones. She was rather beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Rachel", I introduced myself to the beautiful stranger.

She mumbled something, but I didn't hear her from the loud music. I only understood the second part. I think she said "-but call me Sue", or something like that. I smiled and she smiled back. She really looked like an angel.

"So, are you enjoying the party?" I asked.

"I see you are", she smirked.

"Oh, this is my first time so I really don't know the lines", I tried to justify myself, completely intoxicated.

"Experimenting is okay. You'll get used to it", she sat a little closer to whisper in my ear. I guessed it was probably because the music was so loud so she didn't have to shout.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah", She was just about to stand up when I grabbed her hand.

"Wait, don't go yet. I wanna try something", she sat down and smirked again.

I leaned in, put one my hand on her cheek and pulled her slowly towards me. I shivered at the contact of our lips. When I tried to pull back, she deepened the kiss, her tongue begging for the entrance. She tasted like cherries and I loved it. Her lips were magnetizing. I couldn't believe I was kissing her. We kept making out for some time and then she left, teasing my bottom lip, when some guy called her. I didn't see who it was, everything was blurry.

Santana saw me and she mumbled something in Brittany's ear. Brittany walked towards me and sat on the place where, the minute ago, was sitting the mysterious blonde girl.

"We're taking you home."

* * *

A/N

Here's another one! What do you think? :D I like when Rachel's like this, don't you? Reviews are always appreciable. :D


	4. You Got So Far Never Making a Sound

I opened my eyes and immediately felt the sharp pain flowing through my head. So that's how hungover felt like.

The pounding in my head felt stronger as I tried to move quicker. I tried to stand up, but just ended laying in the bed again, covering my head with a pillow hoping that somehow it will protect me from the pain.

"Never again", I thought to myself. With my eyes closed I tried to remember events from yesterday's party, but nothing came to me.

My cheeks flushed at the thought of me being so drunk that I couldn't even remember any thing, literally anything. Several minutes after I decided to get up with yesterday's night still a big blur. I looked at the clock on my night drawer: 12:03 p.m.

I slowly stood up and walked towards my desk. In the opened book I still didn't finish reading, I found a note.

"_If you ever get a chance to read this, you're lucky you're alive. I left you some painkillers in your drawer, I know you'd need them. When you manage to sober up, call me. Tina."_

Anyways, I'm very hungry and even more thirsty, which means I'll have to go downstairs and expose myself to my mum. I'm not that crazy so I decided to stay in my room until she goes to work in an hour.

I was just about to lay in my bed again when she almost inaudibly opened the door, probably thinking that I'm still asleep.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty", she wished me with a smile on her face.

"Morning", I smiled back, trying to hide a frown she caused speaking loudly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not right now", I lied. I was starving.

"Okay then. When you get hungry, the lunch I already cooked will be waiting for you."

"Okay", I tried to say cheerfully, but failed miserably.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, her eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, fine. Still a little sleepy though", I lied to her again. I hated lying to my mum. I did it rarely, but every time I did it I felt guilty. But I just couldn't tell her the truth right now. If I told her I got drunk on the party, she'd kill me. She'd feel betrayed and I just couldn't afford that look in her eyes.

She looked around my room with her brows furrowed, like she's trying to find something that's not fine, before she left.

I gave up on sleeping so I reached in my drawer for some painkillers Tina left me. She was such a good friend, so caring and open. She's my favourite person at this place. If there were a reward for the best friend, she'd got it without a doubt.

I shove a pill down my dry throat and drank some water from the glass I always keep on my other drawer, because I'm always thirsty at night.

My stomach is bawling from hunger, but I decided I'll eat when my mum leaves. Instead, I check Tumblr. My hand flew immediately when I saw I had a new message.

"_I bet it was a killer party. ;) Q."_

"_It really was. It killed all my memories from that night, haha", _I wrote as an answer.

"_I guess you're the kind of girl that knows how to party. :P Q"_, Another message came a few second after I posted an answer for the previous one.

The flirty Q was showing. I knew Q could be anyone on the whole world, but I also knew it wasn't some pedophile. It was someone like me, I was sure of it.

"_It really doesn't take much skill to get drunk, you know :D", _I replied.

"_Yeah, well, the hungover is probably a little bad, but have some ice cream. I promise you'll feel better. Q"_

Before I managed to answer, Tina entered into my room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting right beside me on my bed, not looking at my laptop.

"Quieter, please" I begged. My head was still pounding.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered, smirking coyly at me.

"Like crap", I admitted.

"Really? Girl, you were wild yesterday. I barely recognized you", she said proudly, confusing me even more.

"What happened? I can't remember", I said sincerely.

"Of course you can't. You drank Vodka like a man who finally escaped from Sahara", she giggled. I lowered my gaze, embarassed. I didn't say anything for a few seconds so she continued.

"You hooked up with some girl."

"What?" I shrieked, completely surprised.

"YOU HOOKED UP WITH SOME GIRL", she yelled before she started laughing.

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" I yelled back, immediately regretting it.

"But, how, when, with whom?" I still couldn't believe. I liked girls and boys, but wasn't ever sure which I liked more because I've never been with anyone.

"I don't know the details. You'll have to ask Santana or Britt, they caught you and some blond girl, eating each other's faces out. I don't know names, but they said you two looked hot. They weren't really sober too, but they were far in better shape then you were. When they tried to put you into a car, you yelled at them, saying that you'd get into someone else's car only if they gave you concert tickets", she laughed throately at the last part, while I was read as a pepper.

"I brought you ice cream, it'll help you sober up and you'll feel better."

"I know, Q told me the same", I blurt accidentaly.

"Who the hell is Q?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

I told her everything about the mysterious person and the next 30 minutes we kept talking with Q, eating ice cream.

"I should get going. You must go to a library later", Tina reminded me.

"Right, Mercedes asked me to help her with some new books which arrived this week. Thanks for everything", I hugged her tightly and kissed on the cheek.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late", I apologize to Mercedes when I enter the library. She's a lady in her late 40's who owned the library. She needed assistans so I voluntereed few days a week. It was my favourite place. Around the books. My world. The two of us also became very close. Every time I need advice, I came to her. She's really nice.

"No worries. A bunch of new books arrived so I'll need you to help me sort them on the shelves", I nodded, took a few books in my arms and began putting them on the right shelves.

I was just about to come back to Mercedes for another bunch of books when I heard a voice near me, probably a few tall shelves next to me. Usually there wasn't a lot of people on Saturday so Mercedes and I used the Saturdays to work or have some fun.

"Hey, Q, you dropped this."

* * *

A/N

Things are getting spicy. What do you think what kind of person Q is? What will happen next? Reviews are awesome. :D xx


End file.
